Blackbeard/Gallery
A gallery of images of Blackbeard, pirate captain of the Queen Anne's Revenge. It should be noted that his appearance in The Buccaneer's Heart! is considered as non-canon! ''Pirates of the Caribbean (ride) Image:Blackbeard Ride2.jpg|Blackbeard in the 2011 revamp of the ride. The Buccaneer's Heart! Image:TBHPiratesReleased.jpg|Blackbeard and the other pirate spirits released. Image:TheBuccaneersHeart.jpg|Blackbeard and the other spirits introduced. Image:TBHPiratesVsPintelRagetti.jpg| Image:TBHPiratesReferencingCode.jpg| Image:Blackbeard TBH.PNG|Blackbeard's ghost aboard the ''Black Pearl. Image:BBBuccaneersHeart5.jpg|Blackbeard's ghost fighting aboard the Dauntless. Image:Blackbeard TBH 2.PNG| Image:Blackbeard TBH 3.PNG| Image:TBHPiratesWin.jpg|Blackbeard and the other spirits are victorious. Image:TBHPiratesThankWill.jpg| Image:TBHPiratesReleasedTwice.jpg|The pirate spirits released. ''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides Screenshots Image:Blackbeard appears Surfers.png|Captain Blackbeard Image:Blackbeardsilhouette.jpg| Image:Blackbeardappearingoutofshadows.jpg| Image:Blackbeardgentlemen2.jpg|"Gentlemen..." Image:Blackbeard - On Stranger Tides.jpg| Image:Blackbeardgentlemen.jpg| Image:OSTBlackbeardDrinks.jpg| Image:Ibeplacedinabewilderment.jpg|"I be placed in a bewilderment." Image:Thereiwereresting.jpg|"There I were, resting..." Image:Blackbeardshugeeyes.jpg|"Men before the mast..." Image:Blackbeardagain.jpg| Image:Blackbeardayemutiny.jpg|"Aye. Mutiny." Image:Blackbeard closeup.jpg| Image:Nowweknowtheanswertothat.jpg|"And what fate befalls mutineers? Now we know the answer to that, do we not?" Image:B OST 2.jpg|"Mutineers...Hang!" Image:Bbqarmutiny.jpg|Blackbeard using his sword Image:BBandhangingpirates.jpg| Image:OSTBlackbeardReportamutinyStare.jpg| Image:BBYoutheirshepherd.jpg| Image:AngelicaandBlackbeardpistol.jpg| Image:AngieWeNeedHim.jpg| Image:If I don't kill.jpg|"If I don't kill a man every now and then, they forget who I am." Image:AngieBBWatchingPhilip.png| Image:BBangieandphilip2.jpg| Image:OSTBlackbeardTruthBeSimpler.png| Image:BB1.PNG| Image:Bad Blackbeard.jpg|"I'm a bad man." Image:Edward Teach - On Stranger Tides2.jpg| Image:Jackontheground.jpg| Image:AngelicastoppingBlackbeard.jpg|Blackbeard about to shoot Philip Swift, but Angelica stops him Image:AngietellsBBno.png| Image:BBlatinbloodlikehermother.jpg| Image:Bethattrueyoungcleric.jpg| Image:AngieBBandphilip.jpg| Image:BBagiftnotaffordedtoall.jpg| Image:Prayhebedeliveredfrom.jpg| Image:BBevilgrin.jpg|Blackbeard and Angelica watching the Cook being fired upon Image:AngieMadAtBB.png| Image:BBclosesttoourmaker.jpeg|"You know when I feel closest to our Maker?" Image:B OST 3.jpg|"Again!" Image:BBbottlecabinet.jpg| Image:BBScared.jpg| Image:BBthethreadsofdestinywoven.jpg| Image:BBlookingupfromtable.jpg|Blackbeard in his cabin on the ''Queen Anne's Revenge. Image:BBlookingupfromtable2.jpg| Image:BBworkingondoll.jpg|Blackbeard making the Jack Sparrow voodoo doll. Image:BBworkingondoll2.jpg| Image:BBcarvingintodoll.jpg| Image:JackAngieBBCabin.png| Image:B OST.jpg|"If I'' do not make it to the Fountain in time, neither will ''you." Image:B OST Final Cut.jpg| Image:Blackbeardallhandsondeck.jpg|"All hands on deck!" Image:BBangiewhitecapbay.jpg|Blackbeard with Angelica at Whitecap Bay. Image:Lighthousemechanism.jpg|Blackbeard in the Bay's lighthouse. Image:Blackbeard ithasbegun.jpg|"It has begun..." Image:Blackbeardeyes.jpg| Image:Blackbeardwhitecapbay.jpg| Image:BBseeingscruminnet.jpg| Image:BBWelldonesailor.jpg|"Well done, sailor." Image:OSTBBCrewRockyShore.png| Image:BBcautiousman.jpg| Image:BBonward.jpg| Image:Jackelicacliff.jpg| Image:AngieYouWouldKnow.png| Image:BBStoppingAngieFromJumping.png| Image:BBStoppingAngieFromJumping2.png| Image:OSTJackexplainswaytoBeard.jpg| Image:JackArguingWithBB.png| Image:OSTBeardtakesJackscompass.jpg| Image:JAB P4trailer.jpg| Image:Blackbeard compass.PNG|Blackbeard holding Jack's compass. Image:Ineedthosechalices.jpg| Image:BBpointingpistolatangie.jpg|"You will go, you will return...or I will kill her." Image:Shot0008.png| Image:BBandquartermaster.jpg| Image:BBjungle.PNG| Image:OSTChooseMrSparrow.jpg| Image:BByouresure.jpg| Image:BBpointingpistolatangie2.jpg| Image:BBagain.jpg| Image:BBthenshewillhaveherchance.jpg|"If you jump, and die, then she will have her chance." Image:CrewofQARcliff.jpg| Image:AngieBBYouknewwhichguns.png| Image:OSTBlackbeardcrewjunglesearch.jpg| Image:AngieandBB.jpg| Image:BBAngiewatchingsyrena.jpg| Image:BBDonotfallbehind.jpg| Image:Bringthecreature.jpg|Blackbeard in the jungle-infested island. Image:PhilAngieBBjunglepools.jpg|Blackbeard with Angelica in the Jungle Pools Image:BBifthatdispleasesyou.jpg| Image:BB3.PNG| Image:Forcingsyrenatocry.jpg|Blackbeard forcing Syrena to cry. Image:IAmAWomanSoIsShe.png|"You are confident." Image:BB2.PNG| Image:Angieexaminingtear.jpg|Blackbeard retrieving a mermaid's tear. Image:OSTAngieBBJungle.png|Blackbeard and Angelica after meeting with Jack Sparrow again Image:BBhandonangiesshoulder.jpg| Image:AngieBBstare.jpg| Image:JackGibbsMyLoyalFirstMate.jpg|Blackbeard negotiating with Jack Image:BB isthatit.jpg| Image:Edward Teach - On Stranger Tides.JPG| Image:Releasetheswine.jpg| Image:Blackbeardglare.jpg| Image:Blackbeard pistol.jpg|Blackbeard aims his pistol at Jack Sparrow. Image:BBappearingatFOY.jpg|Blackbeard at the Fountain of Youth. Image:BBtheoneleggedman.jpg|Blackbeard realizing the one-legged man has arrived. Image:Youdarefacethissword.jpg| Image:BBOnelastfight.jpg| Image:Kill 'em all.jpg|"Kill them all!" Image:Killthemall.jpg| Image:BlackbeardFountain.jpg| Image:BBNoQuarter.jpg|"No quarter!" Image:BarbossavsBlackbeard2.jpg|Blackbeard fighting against Hector Barbossa Image:BBpunchingBarb.jpg| Image:Blackbeardvsbarbossascrutch.jpg| Image:Expectedfatetoputupmoreofafight.jpg|"I expected fate to put up more of a fight, eh?" Image:Barbossavsblackbeard3.jpg| Image:BBblockingcrutch2.jpg| Image:OSTBlackbeardIwillnothavethatsmile.jpg|"I will not have that smile on your face as I strike you down." Image:Blackbeardlookingatsomething.jpg|Blackbeard looking at the Spanish. Image:BlackbeardLookingAroundFOY.png| Image:SpaniardBlackbeardGillettebackground.jpg|The Spaniard confronting Blackbeard. Image:SpaniardpointingswordatBB.jpg| Image:BlackbeardFaithquote.png|"Faith. In faith there is light enough to see but darkness enough to blind." Image:BarbstabbingBB.jpg|Blackbeard stabbed by Barbossa. Image:DyingBB.jpg| Image:AngieBBpoisoned.jpg|Blackbeard and Angelica lay dying. Image:Thisonehasthetear.jpg| Image:Blackbeards Death.png|Blackbeard's death at the Fountain of Youth Promotional images Image:Blackbeard concept art.jpg|Blackbeard concept art. Image:Blackbeard concept art 5.jpg| Image:Blackbeard concept art 2.jpg|Blackbeard with his sword concept art Image:Blackbeard concept art 3.jpg| Image:Blackbeard concept art 4.jpg| Image:QARDeckConceptArt.jpg|Blackbeard comes out of his cabin Image:POTC4 DomBusShltr Blackbeard RGB 1300410146.jpg|Blackbeard poster Image:Blackbeard Portrait.jpg| Image:Character blackbeard 1600x1200.jpg| Image:Blackbeard OSTpost.jpg| Image:Mr.Beard.jpg|Blackbeard Image:Pirates 4 new character poster3.jpg| Image:Pirates 4 new character poster1.jpg| Image:Blackbeard -2-1.jpg|Edward Teach Blackbeard Image:BBprofile.gif| Image:BBlighthouse.gif|Blackbeard during the battle at Whitecap Bay. Image:BBdoubloon.gif|Blackbeard holds a gold Doubloon. Image:BlackbeardOfferingDoubloonPromo.jpg|Blackbeard offers a doubloon to the man who captures a mermaid. Image:79ff99ac.jpg|Blackbeard with Jack Sparrow and Angelica. Image:1stBBPromotional.jpg| Image:Blackbeard.jpg| Image:PIRATES-OF-THE-CARIBBEAN-ON-STRANGER-TIDES-Blackbeard-IAN-McSHANE.jpg|Blackbeard in the captain's cabin of the Queen Anne's Revenge. Image:BlackbeardsCabinPromo.jpg|Blackbeard's conversation with Jack Sparrow. Image:RockyCliffPromo.jpg| Image:JackandBlackbeardcompass.jpg|The fearsome Blackbeard holds Captain Jack Sparrow’s famous compass, as Queen Anne’s Revenge crew member Gahreng awaits the outcome of the standoff. Image:752_07197_r.jpg|Blackbeard with Angelica, Philip, the Quartermaster and Gunner. Image:JackBBpigpromo.jpg| Image:QARcrewswamppromo.jpg| Image:CreepyBBpromo.jpg| Image:BlackbeardPiratesMagazine.jpg|Ian McShane as Blackbeard on the cover of Pirates Magazine. Image:51hcGRJYlPL. SS500 .jpg|Blackbeard, Jack Sparrow, and Angelica. On-set images Image:BTSBlackbeard.jpg|Ian McShane as Blackbeard Image:McShane Blackbeard.PNG| Image:BB AT P4set.png|Blackbeard with Angelica Image:McShane Blackbeard.JPG|Blackbeard during his search for the Fountain of Youth. Image:BTSOSTBlooperReel10.png| Image:BTSOSTBlooperReel9.png| Image:BehindTheScenes2.png| Image:BTSTheWildBoar.png| Image:BehindTheScenes3.png| Image:BehindTheScenes13.png| Image:BehindTheScenes19.png| Image:BehindTheScenes20.png| Image:BehindTheScenes21.png| Image:BehindTheScenes22.png| Image:BehindTheScenes23.png| Image:BTSWaithere.jpg| ''LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game '' Image:Blackbeard Lego.png|Blackbeard as a LEGO figure Image:LEGO OST.jpg|Blackbeard, Jack Sparrow, and Angelica on the teaser poster of ''LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game Image:Lego-Pirates.PNG|Blackbeard, Jack Sparrow, and Angelica on the cover of LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game '' Miscellaneous images Image:BBtortugatavern.jpg|Blackbeard on the wall of the Tortuga Tavern. Image:POTC Blackbeard toy.PNG|A figure of Blackbeard from the On Stranger Tides toy line. Image:POTC Blackbeard toy 2.PNG| Image:BlackbeardFacePortrait.jpg| Image:Capture of Blackbeard.jpg|Blackbeard fights with Lieutenant Maynard Image:Blackbeard.gif|A portrait of Blackbeard Image:On-stranger-tides-tim-powers1.jpg|Blackbeard on the cover of On Stranger Tides Image:OSTBlackbeardBaldricBuckle.gif|Blackbeard's baldric buckle Image:OSTBlackbeardOnyxSkullRing.gif|Blackbeard's onyx skull ring Image:OSTBlackbeardSkullBandRing.gif|Blackbeard's skull band ring Image:Villanuevaflag.gif|Blackbeard's first pirate flag Image:Blackbeard flag.jpg|Blackbeard's second pirate flag Category:Galleries